1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for sports activities such as the game of golf and more particularly to a wrench for use on golf shoes for installing and removing soft spike assemblies.
2. Prior Art
Spiked shoes are well known for providing a high degree of traction which is especially useful in certain sports. Golf shoes are normally spiked to provide a golfer with extra traction which is especially important during the golf swing when slipping feet can otherwise cause poor performance. In the past, the spikes in golf shoes have been made of metal having a unitary truncated conical shape about one-quarter inch long. Each such spike usually has a threaded insert which is received in a receptacle in the shoe sole exterior surface, the receptacle having a mating thread. A typical golf shoe has ten to twelve such spikes and the distribution of the spikes is designed to provide firm traction as the golfer shifts his or her weight during the golf club swing. Normally, spikes wear out before the shoes wear out. The spikes are configured with a circular flange which may be made of a hard plastic. The flange will usually have at least two symmetrically spaced holes designed to receive a wrench which may be used to apply a torque to the spike and unthread the insert from the receptacle. A wrench can, of course, be used to replace a worn spike with a new spike so that a pair of golf shoes can be respiked one or more times.
Recently, many golf courses have begun to require golfers to wear soft spike golf shoes. The concern with conventional spiked shoes is that their long metal spikes damage delicate golf course surfaces, particularly the greens which must be kept as smooth as possible to facilitate proper play. In response to this relatively recent requirement, golf shoe manufacturers have begun offering shoes having a radically different type of spike assembly. This new spike assembly uses shorter, blunter spikes and compensates for reduced traction per spike by replacing each individual conventional spike with a plurality of the new spikes. This increase in the number of ground contact points, also distributes the golfer's weight over a larger number of spikes, reducing the penetration of each spike. The overall effect is retained good traction, but with less damage to delicate greens and other golf course surfaces.